Exile
by Lonewolf66
Summary: This is a Song Fic about Harry Potter. He gets 'Exiled' from Hogwarts and the song is 'One of us' from Lion King! Please read and review as it is a lot better then it sounds! Based on a You Tube video made by GerrardProductions.


**Hay guys, this is my first Song fic as well as my first Fanfiction story posted here so please, be nice! So, this story is about Harry getting Exiled from Hogwarts. It is based on a You Tube video by Garrard Productions and the video is called 'One of us'. Song is off the Lion King 2: Simba's Pride and is called 'One of us'.**

**Disclaimer: No, as much as I would like to, I do not own Harry Potter or any of the characters...J.K. Rowling does.**

**Exile!**

"Exile!" Cried Dumbledore.

"No!" Hermione's voice echoed around the great hall as hundreds of surprised faces turned to look at Harry. Panic made his heart falter and then jump into a full-throttle sprint, as he glanced at Ron's shocked face.

_Deception,_

_Disgrace,_

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face…_

Harry stumbled to his feet and walked unsteadily down the aisle between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw. Nervously, he pushed back his black hair and his fingers brushed the lightening shaped scar on his forehead.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came…_

His scar. The reason he was so famous and the reason for all the trouble he had ever caused. He sighed. He turned a little to glance behind him and caught sight of the oak doors. He remembered the first time he walked through the doors and almost smiled. He stepped up three steps and was now face to face with the teachers sitting at the long table.

_Deception (An outrage!)_

_He can't change his stripes,_

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_You know these outsider types…_

Some of the teachers looked at Harry with a look of pure loathing (Snape – no surprise there then) and others looked sad. Hagrid pulled a massive tissue from his pocket and was dabbing his eyes as professor Flitwick comforted him the best he could.

_Evil as plain as the scar on his face,_

_(see you later agitator) _

_Deception (An outrage)_

The minister of magic was looking pale and shaky as his eyes locked with Harry's. Anger immediately started to race around his veins. This man was the reason he was leaving the only place he has ever belonged.

_(Just leave us alone!)_

Harry was going to say something, but all words suddenly escaped him as he stepped around the man and progressed forwards.

_Disgrace (For shame!)_

_(Traitor, go back to your own!)_

_He asked for trouble the moment he came!_

He reached the end of the table and there stood Dumbledore. His eyes shinned with tears as Harry appeared before him.

"Harry I…" he went to say but Harry cut him off.

"It's not your fault." Murmured Harry who held out his hand and took Dumbledore's firmly. He let go and turned to the door.

_(See you later, agitator) _

There stood with suitcase, the Hogwarts logo shinning from the corner. Hopelessness rushed through him as he picked up the cage that held his beautiful white owl, Hedwig.

_Born in grief,_

_Raised in hate,_

_Helpless to defy his fate…_

Harry turned to the hall full of people he once were so close to. Draco was watching him intently, his eyes full of anger and his face was smug. Harry sighed. He was defeated. After so many years fighting he had been beaten in a single afternoon.

_Let him run,_

_Let him live,_

_But do not forget what we can not forgive…_

His eyes scanned over to where his friends sat. Hermione was gazing up at him with eyes full of tears; one was already cutting a path down her cheek. Ron was looking at him with apologising eyes, Luna was shaking her head and Fred and George, well Fred and George were looking very proud.

_He is no one of us,_

_He has never been part of us,_

_He is not one of us,_

_Not of kind…_

He thrust open the giant wooden door and grasped his trunk and the large cage. Taking a deep breath, he stepped out into the night. The stars twinkled above him undisturbed by the events that unfolding beneath them.

_Someone once, lied to us,_

_Now we're not so blind…_

The door closed after him silently. The cold, winter wind whipped around his face. He couldn't hear anything going on inside the school. Loneliness swept over him. Hedwig hooted sadly. Where to now? Where was there that he could go? A place where he belonged?

_For we knew he would what he's done,_

_And we know that he'll never be One of us…_

A small smile spread across his face as he thought of a place he could go where he would be welcome. Holding his case tightly, he turned on the spot and suddenly saw white lights. He felt like he was being squeezed through a small tube, and when he felt like he was going to faint, he landed on soft, green grass. His knee's buckled and he fell to the ground.

_He is not one of us…_

Walking slowly across the road, he dragged his case and Hedwig's cage up three steps and knocked on the door loudly.

_Deception,_

_Disgrace,_

There was a minute's pause before a yellow flickered into life and a step of footsteps were heard behind the door. The sound of a chain rattled and a scrap of a bolt slid backwards.

_Deception,_

_Disgrace,_

The door opened an inch and a curious face appeared in the crack. Harry smiled.

"Hi." He said.

The door flung open wide and Sirius stepped out of the house and grasped Harry in a rip-cracking hug.

"Welcome Home!"

Harry's eyes filled with tears as he felt that this was the place that he belonged more then anything in the world.

_Deception…_

**Thanks for reading! Please review and watch the video on You Tube as it is very good! **

**oxox Lonewolf66 oxox**


End file.
